What Happen With me
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: Sakura pun membuka emerlardnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia yang menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan *saku kau telah memeluk pacar author #plak* sakura yang menyadari kejadian itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya dari sasuke dan bergumam "semoga saja dia tidak tahu" "tentu aku tahu" kata sasuke tiba tiba membuka mata onyxnya yang langsung menatap mata sakura "m-memang apa


What Happen?

Pair: sasusaku

Author: uzumakiyuzi

Genre: maunya romace tapi jadinya drama

Ranted: T

Disclaimer: Naruto always milik om masashi kisimto

Fic ini 300% buatan saya sendiri terinspirasi oleh drama korea screat garden yang keren baget, maaf apabila ada hal yang melenceng kurang jelas (jelas authornya aja gak jelas) EYD (Ejaan Yang Diamburadulkan) sangat sempurna, GJ dan OOC tapi semoga mina suka karena author masih baru jadi mohonbantuanya jangan lupa review juga arigatou :D

Seorang pria berambut raven yang tertup topi dan berkacamata hitam berusaha menutupi identitasnya, dia sedang menarik koper berusaha keluar dari bandara yang di penuhi oleh wartawan yang mencarinya. Sedang di sisi lain seorang gadis berambut soft pink malah sedang tersenyum ceria meladeni para wartawan yang menayainya dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun "bodoh" gumam si pria melihat si gadis tiba-tiba bruk si pria menabrak seseorang hingga topinya jatuh.

"aw..kalo jalan pake.. sasuke" teriak orang seorang laki-laki yang ternyata wartawan, pada si pria yang bernama sasuke dalam hitungan detik sasuke pun sudah di rububungi oleh wartawan yang tadi merubungi si gadis "dia merebut popularitas ku!" gerutu sakura pada manager + penata riasnya deidara "tenang saja un, kau tetap aktris no 1 un" kata dei "kamu bener, mungkin dia actor nomor 1 tapi aku aktris no 1" kata sakura sambil tersenyum

"sasuke-san bagaimana perasaan anda saat mengtahui bahwa satu pesawat dengan sakura-san?" Tanya seorang wartawan "aku tidak tau kalau satu pesawat dengannya" jawab sasuke cuek "benarkah?, tapi menurut sumber yang ku dapat anda di jodohkan dengan sakura-san?" "itu hanya gossip!" kata sauke "benarkah ada kabar seperti itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang di ketahui bernama sakura "wah sakura-san" kata para wartawan.

"jadi apa kalian berdua sedang berlibur bersama?" Tanya sorang wartawan " tentu tidak" jawab sasuke dan sakura bersamaan "wah anda berdua sangat kompak" "jadi menurut anda bagaimana sosok sakura-san di mata anda sasuke-san" "dan anda sakura-san bagaimana sosok sasuke-san di mata anda?" "apa benar anda berdua di jodohkan?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki laki menyeret sasuke pergi "tunggu sasuke-san" teriak para wartawan "kenapa kau lama sekali aniki? Kau tak tau bagaimana penderitaan ku hah?" omel sasuke pada kakaknya itachi "maaf tadi aku ke toilet dulu saat aku keluar sudah banyak wartawan mengerubungimu hehehe" kata itachi sambil tertawa "ayo masuk" sasuke dan itachipun masuk dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan langsung melesat ke jalan raya

'kenapa dia meninggalkan ku' protes sakura dalam hati kemudian langsung berjalan meuju mobilnya "sakura-san tunggu" triak para wartawan "eh.. sakura bilang no komen" kata dei menghadang para wartawan dan langsung menyusul sakura masuk mobil mewah berwarna silver

Di sebuah apartemen mewah

"hah.. akhirnya sampai di rumah" kata itachi lega "aku mau ke kamar istirahat dan ini oleh-oleh untukmu" kata sasuke sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya "eh.. tidak makan dulu?" Tanya itachi "tidak aku mau tidur saja" kata sasuke dari dalm kamarnya

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di ranjang king size miliknya dan kemudian bangun karena teringat akan barang-barang miliknya dalam koper. Saat sasuke membuka koper alisnya langsug naik sebelah karena keheranan "kenapa ada bikini, rok, dan benda aneh apa ini?" kata sasuke "jangan jangan? Kuso" teriak sasuke "ada apa?" itachi langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar sasuke "sepertinya koperku tertukar dengan gadis bodoh itu" kata sasuke frustasi.

Disisi lain

Sorang gadis bermbut soft pink selesai menjalani ritual mandinya berusaha membuka koper miliknya dan langsung saja alisnya bertautan "ini? Apa ini?jangan jangan koperku tertukar dengan si pantat ayam itu oh no!" kata sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya frustasi "ada apa saku?" Tanya dei khawatir "koperku tertukar dengan milik si pantat ayam!" jelas sakura "apa?," "cepat hubungi manager si pantat ayam dan minta untuk bertemu!" perintah sakura pada dei "tapi.. kalian sedang terlibat gossip,?" Tanya dei "hah.. pokoknya minta untuk bertemu tapi… hah.. kamu bener juga kuso!" teriak sakura

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menghubungi pihak sasuke dan meminta untuk bertemu dan agar tidak ada paparazzi yang mencurigai mereka bertemu di gunung yang biasa di gunakan sasuke untuk haighking "kenapa sih si pantat ayam itu meminta untuk bertemu di tempat seperti ini mana jauh lagi, sandirian juga, apa dia itu tak takut kalau sampai aku tersesat" gumal sakura sambil menyeret koper naik gunung *wao! Hebat gak berat mbak? #plak* (sedikit penjelasan karena sakura meminta sasuke untuk bertemu dengannya, sasukelah yang berhak menentukan tempatnya, itu perjanjian mereka)

Sesampainya di atas gunung seseorang laki-laki bertopi dan berkacamata hitam dengan rambut yang di terpa angin gunung sedang duduk menyandar di atas batu besar sembari memegang sebotol air mineral menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba dengan tatapan menusuk. Sedang si gadis yang menggunakan jaket bertopi dan celana hot pen dengan mata yang juga tertutup kacamata hitam itu terus mengedumal tetang betapa lelahnya dia, entah pada siapa.

"kau benar benar merepotkan!" gumamnya sembari meminum seteguk air "apa kau bilang?" kata sakura "hn," jawaban singkat dari sasuke 'apa dia ini bukan laki laki melihat seorang gadis kesusahan membawa kopernya dan juga kehausan dia malah santai dengan tampang tak berdosa' inner sakura

Sakura pun mendekati sasuke "mana koperku?! Jangan jangan kau mengambil barang barang ku lagi?" Tanya sakura curiga "cih, kau kira aku mau dengan barang jelekmu itu dasar gadis menyebalkan" kata sauke tak kalah dengan perkataan sakura "apa kau bilang dasar pantat ayam!" balas sakura "apa katamu? Dasar gadis cerewet!" balas sasuke

"tampang sinis"

"permen karet berjalan"

"tatapan aneh"

"gadis gendut"

"apa kau bilang aku bukan gadis gendut kau tau!" kata sakura geram dan akhirnya adu mulut terjadi di antara keduanya tiba tiba datang seorang nenek nenek sambil tertawa melihat kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang adu mulut "hehehehe.." tawa si nenek sasuke dan sakura pun berhenti dari duel mereka dan melihat si nenek.

"apa ada yang lucu nek?" Tanya sakura "kalian berdua ini suami istri kok beramtem di atas gunung" kata si nenek yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi sasuke dan sakura "maaf ya nek, kami bukan suami istri!" kata sasuke mempertahankan tampang cool nya "oh bukan ya, tapi kalian berdua sangat serasi" kata si nenek bagai orang tak berdosa 'apa? Kau bilang serasi dasar nenek nenek tak tau situasi' inner sasusaku

"baiklah kalau kalian bukan sepasang suami istri," kata si nenek beranjak pergi "nenek mau kemana? Matahari sudah akan tenggelam lo nek!" kata sakura "tentu nenek mau pulang memang kenapa?" Tanya si nenek "rumah nenek di mana? Aku antar ya?" Tanya sakura "rumahku tak jauh dari sini, tentu kalau kalian mau mengantar ku" kata si nenek "tidak denganku" kata sasuke cepat "apa? Sebenarnya kau ini laki laki atau perempuan sih? Mengantar nenek yang tua renta saja tak mau?" ledek sakura "hn," kata sasuke singkat tapi dia ikut beranjak pergi mengantar si nenek pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah si nenek matahari sudah terbenam dan mereka berdua terpaksa harus menginap di rumah si nenek yang bisa di bilang tidak luas bahkan sudah terlihat sangat tua "apa nenek tinggal sendirian?" Tanya sakura "benar, oh ya aku belum tau nama kalian berdua" tanaya si nenek "apa kami harus memberitahu nenek?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada dingin "ish.. kau ini" bentak sakura "tapi bisa saja ini nenek meberitahukan pertemuan kita jika kita memberitahu siapa identitas kita" kata sasuke panjang lebar bahkan terpanjang yang pernah sakura dengar

"hn, tapi nenek jangan bilang pada siapa pun tentang identitas kami" kata sakura "tentu aku berjanji" kata si nenek "aku sakura haruno, dan dia ini si cuek bebek sasuke uchiha" kata sakura memperkenalkan diri "oh.. kalau nenek biasa di panggil nenek chio oleh para pendaki di sini" kata nenek chio memperkenalkan diri dan obrolan pun terus terjadi tapi tetu saja di dominasi ocehan sakura dan si nenek sedang sasuke lebih memilih diam dan mencari sinyal di handphonenya dari pada mengoceh

"nek apa di sini tidak ada signal?" Tanya sasuke yang sedari tadi diam "tidak memang kau mau apa?" kata nenek chio enteng "tidak" jawab sasuke sedang sakura malah sibuk melihat lihat isi rumah si nenek "nek, nenek ini pembuat jamu ya?" Tanya sakura *hohoho author GJ banget masa' di jepang ada jamu? #plak* "iya kamu mau nenek buatkan" Tanya nenek chio "benarkah? Tentu" kata sakura di sertai senyum "ini, ini jamu anti galau kalian bisa meminumya jika kalian sedang galau dan galau kalian akan segera hilang!" kata si nenek sambil menyodorkan botol kaca ukuran kecil *ya nggak kecil kecil amat* pada sasuke dan sakura.

"terimakasih nek!" kata sakura dengan senyum sedang sasuke malah memandang botol itu dengan tatapan aneh "aku tidak mau!" katanya kemudian "eh.. kamu kok gitu sih? Gak kasihan apa sama nenek! Ambil ayo!" perintah sakura pada sasuke yang entah kenapa sedari tadi sasuke terus menuruti perkataan sakura "hn," kata sasuke dia pun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang mengikuti saja apa yang sakura katakan.

Malam pun datang semua orang sedang tertidur lelap di rumah masing masing kecuali sasuke dan sakura, karena nenek chio hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur saja dan karena sasuke yang tak mau ke dinginan mereka jadi tidur bertiga di kamar nenek chio dengan posisi nenek chio di tengah tapi batasan antara si nenek dan sasuke di skat oleh sebuah guling

"sasuke kau sudah tidur?" Tanya sakura yang masih belum bisa tidur sedang si nenek chio telah lelap di alam mimpi "hn," jawaban ambigu dari sasuke "sasuke!" panggil sakura sedikit keras "apa?" terpaksa sasuke jawab "hn, jangan katakan kejadian ini pada siapa pun ya!" kata sakura tiba tiba "memang kenapa?" Tanya sasuke "nasib ke aktrisan ku di pertaruhkan" kata sakura "biar saja memang apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya sasuke "ayolah nanti kau kan juga bisa kena skandal, dari pada di rubungi paparazzi dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan iya kan?" kata sakura "hn, baiklah" kata sasuke pasrah "terimakasih tapi sasuke.." kata sakura lagi "apa lagi sih?" kata sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan sakura "aku mau pipis antarkan" kata sakura dan sasuke pun dengan ogah ogahan mengantarkan sakura ke kamar mandi dan kembali tidur

Matahari bersinar cerah, sinarnya masuk kedalam jendela yang terbuka sedang sakura dan sasuke masih terlelap si nenek chio telah menghilang entah kemana tiba tiba sasuke merasa ada yang memeluknya dia pun membuka mata onyxnya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang tidur lelap sambil memeluknya sasuke yang melihat si gadis langsung bereaksi dengan muncul semburat tipis di wajah tampannya tiba tiba sakura meggeliat seolah akan bangun dan sasuke langsung menutup kembali mata.

Sakura pun membuka emerlardnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia yang menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan *saku kau telah memeluk pacar author #plak* sakura yang menyadari kejadian itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya dari sasuke dan bergumam "semoga saja dia tidak tahu" "tentu aku tahu" kata sasuke tiba tiba membuka mata onyxnya yyang langsung menatap mata sakura "m-memang apa?" Tanya sakura gugup "kalau saat tidur kau memelukku " kata sasuke ringan "hah.. iya iya aku minta maaf" kata sakura pasrah dengan wajah merona sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah merona sakura yang sanngat cuby

Mereka berdua pun bangun dan mencari cari keberadaan nenek chio yang tidak di temukan dimana pun sakura berinisiatif menulis surat yang isinya ucapan terimakasih dan ucapan sampai jumpa pada nenek chio dan mereka berdua langsung turun gunung dan pulang ke kediaman masing masing

Skip Time

Di Uchiha Mansion

"sasuke kamu masih kuliahkan?" Tanya ibu sasuke "tentu mom," jawab sasuke "ayah sarankan sebaiknya kamu fokuskan diri dulu pada kuliahmu jangan terus menerus syuting" kata fugaku "sasuke sudah focus pada kuliahnya tou-san!" bela itachi pada adiknya "hah kamu juga sama saja seharusnya kamu itu segera mencari pendamping hidup bukan malah ikut ikutan sama sasuke" kata fugaku "sasuke juga, kha-chan belum pernah liat sasuke bawa teman gadis, masa' kedua putra kha-chan nggak ada yang laku" kata mikoto panjang lebar "jodoh itu ada di tangan tuhan" kata sasuke "nanti kami juga bawa teman perempuan kalau sudah dapat" kata itachi "terserah pokoknya kalau dalam dua minggu kalian tidak dapat pacar ayah akan jodohkan kalian dengan gadis pilihan kami ya kan mikoto" kata fugaku "benar" dan obrolan keluarga yang tengah makan malam bersama itu pun berlangsung dengan membosankan bagi itachi dan sasuke

Sesampainya di apartemen

"jadi siapa gadis yang akan kau bawa pada kha-chan?" Tanya itachi "entahlah, kau tau sendiri aku tak punya teman gadis" kata sasuke enteng walau dalam hati lagi galau karena nggak mau di jodohkan "sasuke ini apa? Jamu yah? Boleh ku minum?" Tanya itachi yang lagi pegang jamu anti galau sasuke "eh? Jangan! Itu milikku kalau mau beli sendiri" kata sasuke berlari dan merebut jamunya dari anikinya itu "gak biasa biasanya kamu minum jamu!" ujar itachi "masalah buat loe" kata sasuke alay *astagfirullah mas ganteng sasuke juga bisa alay? -_-'*

Karena sasuke sedang merasa galau karena tak mau di jodohkan dan dia juga gak punya cewek *aku mau jadi cewek sasuke #plak* dia jadi ingat tentang jamunya jamu anti galau siapa tau saja kan bisa hilang galaunya dan di minumlah jamu tersebut oleh sasuke sampai tak tersisa dan berangkat tidur

Di Apartemen Sakura

"kenapa ino tega berbohong padaku , ku kira dia itu sabatku teryata malah menghianatiku" omel sakura "sabarlah un, memang di dunia entertainer sanagat kejam un, maka dari itu jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun un" nasehat dei "senpai bener, Cuma dei senpai yang bisa ku percaya" kata sakura sambil mengingat ingat kejadian tadi siang

Flash back

"sakura kamu tidak jadi memperagakan pakaian yang di peragaan kali ini" kata ino saat di lobi hotel tempat peragaan busana "apa?, memang aku kurang apa?" Tanya sakura binggung "entahlah mereka bilang sudah dapat model lain" kata ino cuek sakura yang tak percaya langsung menanyakan pada crue yang bertugas dan ternyata karena pakaian yang akan di gunakan oleh sakura telah di gunakan untuk ino karena ino adalah kekasih dari si desainer "hanya karena koneksi! Cih, kau pembohong ino!" omel sakura langsung kembali ke mobilnya

Flash Back off

"sakura ini apa? Wah sepertinya ini jamu? Jamu kecantikan yah?" Tanya dei sok tau "b-bukan itu jamu anti galau bukan jamu kecantikan jangan kau minum senpai!" bentak sakura "ya'elah ayolah minta sedikit!" dei memohon "tidak, kalau mau beli sendiri!" bentak sakura sambil merebut botol itu dari dei dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan "hah.. kau jahat padaku saku" kata dei lemas "biar saja, aku mau tidur dulu oyasumi" kata sakura sambil masuk kamar yang di dominasi warna pink, merah dan putih miliknya

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah

Seorang gadis membuka mata emerlardnya yang langsung membulat sempurna "aku? Dimana ini" si gadis sambil tenggok kanan dan kiri langsung mata indahnya terfocus pada sebuah foto seorang gadis cantik berambut pink "ini kan sakura?" gumamnya tok..tok.. tok.. ketukan pintu membuat lamunan akan keberadaanya langsung buyar "sakura ayo bangun nanti pukul 10 ada pemotretan loh!" kata dei membangunkan sakura yang ternyata bukan sakura "sakura?" Tanya si gadis dalam hati sambil menyibakkan slimutnya dan matanya langsug membulat "apa ini? Kenapa aku pakai celana hot pen?" si gadis langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju cermin dan seketika langsung teriak histeri "kyaaa…" teriak si gadis yang ternyata jiwanya adalah sasuke

Di saat yang sama

Mata onyx milik pemuda tampan ini terbuka setelah teriakan keras dari seorang laki laki "sasuke hari ini ada pemotertan jam 10 pagi jangan lupa! Dan cepat bangun!" teriak itachi "sasuke? Aku di kamar sasuke?" kata si pria berambut raven ini yang langsung melihat sekeliling dan melihat pantualan dirinya di cermin "sasuke? Apa kyaaa…" teriak si gadis saat menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di dalam tubuh orang lain

~sedikit penjelasan author sasuke yang berada dalam di tubuh sakura author tulis dengan 'sakura' sedangkan sakura yang berada dalam tubuh sasuke author sebut dengan 'sasuke'~

Di tempat pemotretan 'sakura' menarik 'sasuke' yang sedang akan ganti baju dan membawanya hingga ke tempat yang sepi "ada apa?" Tanya 'sasuke' dengan begonya "kau itu bodoh atau memang bodoh?" Tanya 'sakura' yang author sendiri tak tau artinya apakah readers mengerti #plak

"kembalikan tubuhku!" perintah 'sakura' "hei? Kau kira aku tahu apa? Aku saja sangat terkejut saat bangun tideur tadi pagi dan sekarang hah… aku tak tau mau berkata apa?" kata 'sasuke' bingung "jadi bagaimana cara agar tubuh kita kembali?" Tanya 'sakura' "mana aku tahu, heh.. tapi jangan kau menggunakan tubuh indahku ini dengan sembarangan!" kata 'sasuke' ketus "hah.. tubuhmu ini tidak ada apa apanya! Ternyata gadis sepertimu sangat tidak berisi!" sindir 'sakura' "apa katamu jangan bilang kau sudah melihat tubuhku?" Tanya 'sasuke' curiga "tentu kau kira aku tak mandi apa? Jangan jangan kau belum memandikan tubuhku?" Tanya 'sakura' "a-apa? T-.." kata 'sasuke' terputus "hah.. gadis jorok!" ledek 'sakura' "hah.. memang kenapa? Biar saja!" kata 'sasuke'

Tiba tiba 'sasuke' merasa ingin buang air kecil karena dari pagi belum buang air "huft.. a.. aku mau ke toilet dulu, tapi bisa tidak kau antar aku?" kata 'sasuke' memohon "wah ternyata aku ini tampan juga, kalau sedang merajuk, ternyata alas an kenapa ibu selalu membelaku karena wajah ku saat meraju sangat tampan" kata 'sakura' kepedean "ayo!" kata 'sasuke' "kau mau apa wajah mu di gunakan untuk mengatar pria ke toilet?" kata 'sakura' "hn.. t-tidak antar aku ke toilet dekat sini saja yang sepi!" kata 'sasuke' sesampainya 'sasuke' di toilet dia masuk dan

.

1

2

3

4

5

.

"kyaaaaa…" teriak 'sasuke' menggelegar "hah?, gadis aneh" 'sakura' menghela nafas setelah teriakan 'sasuke'yang membuat piramida runtuh itu, 'sasuke' keluar dengan wajah aneh dan menakutkan langsung menyeret 'sakura' pergi ke sebuah taman

Di sebuah taman yang sepi

'sasuke' dan 'sakura' duduk di bangku taman "aku mau tubuhku kembali!" kata 'sasuke' "yaa.. cari tahu caranya" kata 'sakura' santai "ciuman!, munggkin ciuman akan mengembalikan tubuh kita seperti putri tidur juga parngeran kodok!" ide 'sasuke' yang sangat tidak masuk akal "kau per.."kata 'sakura' terpotong oleh ciuman tiba tiba dari 'sasuke' ciuman tersebut berlangsng singakat "kenapa kau menciumku?" tanaya 'sakura' "hei itu bibirku biar saja!, tapi kenapa tidak ada perubahan ya?" kata 'sasike'"mungkin kau tidak bisa mencium dengan benar coba kesini akan ku ajari"kata 'sakura' mendekatkan bibirnya pada 'sasuke' dan ciuman panas pun di mulai

"l-l-lepuas" kata 'sasuke' mendorong tubuh sakura "kau benar benar menciumku!" kata 'sasuke' malu+marah "biar saja! Itukan bibirku!" kata 'sakura' enteng "hah.." 'sasuke' menghela nafas "untuk sementara kau jadi aku dan aku jadi kau jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang ini dan jangan bertindak bodoh! Aku pergi dulu masih ada 3 sesi pemotretan lagi sampai jumpa" kata 'sakura' melangkah pergi "oh ya kalau ada sesuatu hubungi aku atau Tanya saja pada itachi" tambah 'sakura' "hah.. dia kira dia itu siapa mengatur atur!" gerutu 'sasuke' setelah 'sakura' pergi

Pagi ini sakura bangun di tubuh yang sama tubuh sasuke "huach.. kenapa aku belum juga kembali ke tubuhku?" kata sakura di tengah menguap "sasuke! Bangun! Aniki belika sarapan kesukaanmu!" seru itachi dari luar kamar "wah apa yah makanan kesukaan sasuke?" Tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri samil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera keluar melihat menu sarapan kesukaan sasuke

"memangnya apa itachi-nii" kata 'sasuke' sopan "tak biasa biasanya kau sopan seperti ini?" Tanya itachi heran "a-anu se-sekali bersikap sopa itu kan baik!" kata 'sasuke' seadanya "hn.. hah.. ya sudahlah itu! Itukan sarapan kesukaanmu!" kata itachi sambil nunjuk sekeranjang penuh tomat segar "i-ini?" 'sasuke' sambil nunjuk kerangjang tersebut "tentu kamu kan biasanya habis 5 buah tomat setiap pagi" kata itachi di selingi dengan senyuman yang bagi 'sasuke' adalah senyum iblis 'kenapa harus tomat kenapa oh kami-sama kuatkan lah perutku' inner 'sasuke sambil menjejalkan tomat ke dalam mulutnya

5 menit kemudian "aku sudah selesai aku akan mandi dulu" kata 'sasuke' langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi "lho cepet banget? Kamu kan baru abis satu buah" kata itaci heran "a-anu aku mau poop" kata 'sasuke' yang sudah tak tahan mau muntah sesampainya di kamar mandi 'sasuke' langsung muntah 1 bakul poor sakura

"hah.. enak juga menjadi sakura bangun tidur, mandi, langsung sarapan tanpa ada omelan dari aniki" gumam 'sakura' "sakura hari ini kamu ada syuting sinetron sebagai bintang tanu jangan lupa naskah dan peranmu" kata dei mengingatkan "hn," ucap 'sakura singkat "nggak biasa biasanya kamu cuek gitu biasanya juga sudah sibuk hafalan" kata dei keheranan "nggak perlu baca sekali aja sudah hafal" kata 'sakura' enteng " kamu jadi lebih baik akhir akhir ini lebih pandai" kata dei yang tak di jawab oleh 'sakura'

Di tempat syuting

Kebetulan syuting kali ini 'sakura' berperan sebagai wanita selingkuhan dari jaibum seorang pengacara yang di perankan oleh naruto (tau kan drama korea lie to me ini adalah peran yang di miliki oleh sahabat +cinta pertama tokoh utama wanita) "sakura-cha.." teriak naruto menghampiri sakura yang sedang di rias "baka dobe!" kata 'sakura' "ehh.. kamu kok pangil aku dobe? Yang biasanya panggil aku dobe itukan sasuke?" Tanya naruto heran "a-anu kamu salah enger kau ngomong naruto kog" kata 'sakura' dengan sedikit senyum yang di paksa "oh.., eh nati kita ada adegan yang seru loh ya sudah nati kita ketemu lagi jaa" kata naruto dengan senyum mesum 'sakura' mulai merasa aneh dengan senyum naruto langsung menyambar naskahnya

"a-apa?!" teriakan 'sakura' menggelegar setelah membaca isi dari naskah miliknya yang isinya benar benar berada di luar dugaan 'sakura' sampai wajahnya berubah jadi pucat mau muntah

TBC..


End file.
